The Wars Of Gloeonov
Translated: The holy land of Gloeonov was invaded long ago invaded by The God Of Darkness . He came down onto the land with his angry angels and shouted down to Gloenovians "People of Gloeonov I am your mighty god, I am your Saviour. Come to me and I shall make your race the dominant race of all. Now fall to your unworthy knees before me." The Gloenovians , who knew that The God Of Darkness was the most evil of all gods and that The Goddess Of Light would punish them if they where to obey such a cruel god. So when the Gloenovians denied his commands he angry angels flew down to the land a destroyed all their technology leaving wires and scientific parts all over the land. "Now you have no technology to defeat me, you must obey me." The God Of Darkness told them. A brave and wise Gloenovian denied him of this by saying "We still have our faith in The Goddess Of Light" So once again the angry angels flew down and destroyed their building leaving bricks and stones all over the land. "Now you have no homes to hide from me, you must obey me." Once again a brave and wise Gloenovian denied him of this by saying "We still have our faith in The Goddess Of Light " For the final time the angels came down and destroyed half of their people leaving their bodies all over the land. "Now you have only half your people you have faith, you must obey me now" For the final time a brave and wise Gloenovian said "No, our people are still with us in our hearts. We still have our faith in The Goddess Of Light !" Then, The Goddess Of Light appeared out of Operiea the sun and said "Spread your message through the world, now go my children" The people of Gloeonov were scatted through the universe to spread the message of The Goddess Of Light . The Goddess Of Light then threw The God Of Darkness into Operiea were he perished in the bright light. The God then flew out into the universe making Gloeonov and Scagawa impossible to live on. The Wars Of Gloeonov Myth or Fact? The Wars Of Gloeonov has been told by the people of Operiea for many years but they have always said it was a myth. However, many outsiders challenge this because the story relates very closely to the events we know of today. Everytime the angles comedown they destroy things and on Gloeonov you can see all these things on scatted on the floor besides bodies. This of course could be metors or another natural distaster that could have caused this but it could be the Angry Angels. We also know today that solar flares have caused many planets orbiting Operiea to slowly lose their atmosphere and the death of The God Of Darkness describes a solar flare very well. It could be that this story was in fact an account of what they saw with some religious symbols in their.